


For The Good 'ol Days

by RS_98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First work - Freeform, Implied Hance, Implied Sheith, M/M, mostly its for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_98/pseuds/RS_98
Summary: Finally the paladins get to go back to Earth after so long fighting the Galra Empire.(Best read on mobile.)





	1. Chapter 1

The war was over; Voltron had won over the galra empire and the altean led coalition was growing, exponentially so. After so much battle, so many sacrifices and who knows what else. It took a long time but finally the paladins got to go back home to Earth. Nobody in the group would have believed that they could see their home planet again until they saw the familiar blue seas and geographic makeup that they saw in photos.

"Home sweet home, baby!" Lance Shouted at the top of his lungs as the castle landed in the middle of the great desert. The same one that the team had left behind When the blue lion had taken them to the planet of Altea. Allura had activated the cloaking device before turning her attention to Lance.

"Now remember, Lance. We are only allowed a short time here before we have to go back and build our goverment with the remaining planets." She had walked over to where the paladins were standing. All of them were looking out to the familiar yet strange scenery of the dessert. Standing side by side from left to right: Pidge with Matt just behind, Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro. Coran was still behind his control panel, making sure that all systems were stable.

"I know. I know, Queen Allura. But it has been a while since I've seen my family. 'Sides. I need to know if I still got game with my own kind."Lance had turned to face Allura as he said this; afterwards looking back at the desert. He was looking at the barren planes before him in melancholic nostalgia; Allura decided not to interject.

"In addition to what the Queen has mentioned we have to make sure to not be spotted by the Garrison higher ups or any of the other subdivisions." It was Keith who spoke up this time. Arms crossed as he looked over at the others at his sides.

"Keith is right. It is imperative to keep our appearances a secret until we find a more democratic way to deal with it." Shiro added, hands on his hips. Trying not to let Keith's look of "you know why that is" get to him. 

"Aw man! I was really looking forward to showing the cooks over there all the new recipees! As well as tasting their lovely cafeteria meals!" Hunk groaned. Moving his hands to accentuate his defense. 

"Only you would be the one to like that slop in the Garrison." Lance retorted with a scoff under his breath. 

"In any case. Its nice to come back home. I forgot how blue the sky was at midday." Pidge decided to speak up to make sure that Lance and Hunk wouldn't roast each other. As endearing as that is, she, like the rest of the gang, is very much eager to enter her lion and soar off back to her home town. Matt only nodded in agreement as he stared starstruckn at the sky.

"Well, everyone. We only have less than, what do you say, two weeks here. Better make those days count." Coran chimed in happily. 

With Allura's final nod of agreement, the rest hurried to their lions.


	2. Allura and Coran

"They sure are eager, aren't they?" Allura smiled softly as she walks over to the windowed holoscreen, watching the lions fly to the skies and then disappear almost instantly. Mostly because of their cloaking devices to avoid military detection.

"Well of course my Queen. It's been a long time since they saw their home. Anybody would be just as eager." Coran responded rather quietly in hopes to not reopen old wounds. He wasn't really successful.

"Yes, of course...anyone would be." Her somber time did not go by unnoticed. The familiar longing prevalent in her voice.

It wasn't that long since Allura had took the title of Queen when the coalition began to grow. In the moment that the people announced their want for her to be called such was a great honor. However it did not subside the small ache in her chest. For it meant that all of her past memories of Altea and her father were now going to be overlapped by new ones of her own. That King Alfor's reign, however little was left in the universe, was now going to be called her own.

Allura never really liked the idea that she would truly have to say goodbye to everything she had ever known. Altea was her home, undoubtedly lost to a war that overwhelmed her father's army at the time. Now she was one of the only Alteans with any memory of how it looked like before the Galra came into power. She closed her eyes in a small attempt to get rid of those thoughts. The same ones that haunted her in her dreams. It only took a tap on the shoulder by none other than Coran himself that this method wasn't working.

Her eyes open and she turns her head to look over at Coran; who was now standing behind her holding the mice in his right hand. She never thought he of all people would let them onto his person but everybody has changed since Allura woke up from cryostasis. The mice themselves seem to have a sympathetic look towards her. Even so they seemed rather eager about something.

"The mice, uh, have prepared a song? Yes? Yes! A song to cheer you up." Allura could not contain her amusement as the man before her needed confirmation from the mice on what he was trying to convey was true. Along with said mice nodding furiously in agreement. She stifles a laugh whilst turning around to face them

 

"Oh they have, have they? Well then, let's see it."

In a moment's notice the mice left in great haste in what one can assume is to find the instruments. Leaving leaving a puff of smoke slightly resembling their outlines in its place on Coran's hand. Leaving him and Allura wide eyed. Impressed and how they can achieve such a feat. Although they seem to be taking their time coming back. A perfect opportunity for Coran to speak up.

"Is everything alright my queen?"

"Yes. What's with the sudden concern?"

"I can tell when you are upset."

"But I am not upset, Coran."

"Look, I know I have slept for too long to make much of my combat skills to be a tad rusty, but my eyes are still as sharp as ever. Don't try to hide anything from me."

Allura didn't know what to say for a while after Coran had told her that. It gleaned a similar tone to how her father used to say the same when she was very little. More often than not it was because she was sneaking off somewhere. Either that or she had acquired a new pet that her father wouldn't have approved of. Allura sighed in defeat, took a breath, and began to confess.

"It's just...I've been thinking about Altea. I know that it's gone and all but...it never really occured to me that everything I have ever known was gone as well. I don't know why now of all times the thought decides to appear."

"I think it does make sense since the paladins get to see their home."

"Yes, but-"

"I know, Allura. I miss it too."

As silence falls upon the both of them the mice return with their makeshift instruments. Going by almost unnoticed until Coran looks down, initially out of guilt, and sees them out of the corner of his eye. He gives the mice a curt nod before looking at Allura. Who was now looking away in a growing melancholy.  
Now was the best time as any to speak up.

"I...may not be the best to speak of this but, for the while that I have known King Alfor I know that he would have been most proud seeing you take up his position. Even more so now that you have expanded on your own. I would know, because I feel the exact same way."

"Coran."

"I know it's tough. However, knowing you and what you have accomplished, this feeling shall pass."

"...You're right." A small smile dances across her lips as Allura feels herself being more at ease about the whole matter. Altea may not be there anymore, but it still has potential to rebuild. She makes a mental note to herself after the final agreements are made, she will return back to her home planet and place a statue in her father's honor.

"Now I think you have some rodents eagerly seeking your audience." Coran chidded as he stepped aside to let the mice come to be the center of attention.

Allura nods happily as she sits down on the floor, eager to hear the well awaited concert.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work and I want to know what you guys think. Hopefully I don't flub too bad in the narrative.
> 
> Its short in text cuz I am doing all of this in mobile. Sorry to those reading on their computers. ("^~^)


End file.
